Densi: high school sweet hearts
by belikeabook
Summary: Deeks and Kensi go undercover as high school teachers (Kensi insists she would pass for a student) they learn a lot more about themselves and each other.
1. Chapter 1

**Densi: High school Sweet Hearts**

_Deeks POV_

I pushed open the door for Kensi as we came into OSP and swung my messenger bag off my shoulder as we entered the bullpen. Callen came up behind me as I sat at my desk.

"Well, well, well," He said his mouth curling slightly "If it isn't Ron and Hermione."

I swung around in my chair to face him, "Wow- okay how did you make that comparison." I asked.

"Well," Sam put in smirking at me "Hermione is smart and saves everyone's asses like Kensi and Ron sits back and does nothing.. Like you" He laughed.

Callen took his seat beside Kensi ,"Don't forget the awful hair." He said pointing at me, Sam nodded in agreement.

I raised my chin "I'm sure I have absolutely no idea what your talking about" I mused

"Yeah." Kensi said "Deeks is nothing like Ron."

"Thank you Kens I-"

"He's more like Hargid." She smiled looking at me with a glint in her brown eyes, Sam and Callen looked down shaking with silent laughter.

I came to my own defense "Alright I will have you know that Hagrid is actually a pivotal character okay- I mean he helped Harry escape Voldemort-is it 'Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire' or 'Hagrid and the Goblet of fire'?"

"Whatever you say Deeks" Kensi smiled crossing her arms and leaning back.

At that moment Eric appeared at the top of the stair and called down to us "We've got a case!" Everyone wandered up the steps, Kensi with a little more wiggle in her stride than normal, probably triumph at her recent mockery. Although I kind of hoped it was just for my benefit.

We stood around Ops waiting for Nell to brief us. A mans picture appeared on the big screen. Nell turned to us "This is Petty Officer John Maclan, he was shot dead yesterday outside his home - Eric"

Eric faced us "He was dishonorably discharged after attempting to leak military intel. We intercepted his last call to his former Lead Petty Officer, Ethan Hill. He told Hill that he had been selling information to terrorist groups in Los Angeles, but was having regrets, we believe he was shot by said terroists. However he was killed before he could name the terrorists groups or the information he sold. He did say he had the names and what was leaked on his laptop"

Callen looked grim "Where do we find it, if it hasn't been taken already."

Nell clicked her tablet and the images moved away and a picture of a teenage girl appeared "His daughter, Emily Maclan inherited his personal effects but she was seen on a street cam dumping his laptop in the ocean and we were unable to extract anything from it when it washed up. We think she is the only person that knows who the terrorists are and how much of a our national security has been compromised." Nell sighed

We all turned when the door opened and Hetty came in and spoke "Which is why Mr Deeks and Miss Blye are going undercover to get close to her and hopefully find out what she knows. Miss Jones their covers please."


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hey Guys thank you so much for reviewing and just viewing in general. I really appreciate it and it means a lot. This chapter will be a lot longer than the last, that was just an short intro to the story to see if anyone liked it. Thank you and enjoy as always :) Oh and this story takes place after frozen lake so there will be some references to what could have happened or what I want to happen :0**_

**Chapter 2**

_Kensi's POV_

I glanced at Deeks, to see his reaction to this news of an undercover op. Like always he showed no surprise he was completely ready and simply watched Nell throw our new ID's on the big screen. Callen and Sam looked very smug.

Nell gestured as she spoke "You will both go undercover as high school teachers, Kensi your Miss Annie Ley you will be Emily Maclan's English teacher and Deeks you will be teaching her law class as Mr Drew Benton."

Hetty stood in front of us staring me down, "You must get close to her, form a stable relationship, make her rely on you no matter how long it takes. We need to find out what these foreign bastards know"

I looked at her questioningly, tilting my head to the side "Um Hetty wouldn't it make more sense to go as high schools students that would make getting to know her much easier?"

Hetty crossed her arms and looked me in the eye, almost making me flinch, "We are aware of that Miss Blye, but neither you nor Mr Deeks have the youth to be high school students." Sam and Callen snickered.

I snorted and stared at her "Psssshhh what, I could so pass for a high school student."

Deeks looked at the floor then glanced up and rubbed his nose. "Um Kens not that you aren't gorgeous- by which I mean you are over the average attractiveness of- and anyone would want to-" He stammered through his words and everyone was speechless. Deeks realized his mistake and quickly covered it with snark and his devilish grin,"What I mean to say is you are attractive in more of an adult way."

I stared at him for a second just processing what he said. He said I was gorgeous and not in a joking way, he meant it. I decided to hide my shock/appreciation of the comment "You are disgusting"then rolled my eyes. Sam and Callen gazed at the ceiling. Nell and Eric just looked at each other and I could've sworn he handed her five bucks as he sat down. I was suddenly very aware of the space between me and Deeks and I wasn't sure whether that was good or bad. I shifted uncomfortably.

Hetty broke the awkward silence "I suggest you two go home and study, you start in a few days, be ready. Oh and Miss Blye you may want to see a doctor, you seemed flushed." Hetty strolled casually out of the room leaving me gaping and Deeks followed her out practically running. We came to work in my car so I went after him, he couldn't leave without me.

I came down the stairs and saw his retreating figure "Shaggy! I'm driving remember." He turned on his heel and looked at me sheepishly, "Right.." I grabbed my coat and we exited. Once in the parking lot I noticed how tense he was, and how he refused to make eye contact. I unlocked my car and we slipped into our seats. I pulled out and we drove in silence. I grew irritated quickly, "Deeks what is the problem?" he looked dazed, but seemed to pull himself together and talk to me, "Nothing Fern, except your maniac driving I am completely fine." he grinned. I punched him in the arm and turned up the radio.

"Oww, what was that for?" he whined. I kept my eyes on the road, but couldn't keep a smile from coming to my lips, "My driving is fine."

"Then why are you driving on the white lines Kens?" He smiled clearly enjoying this.

"I may be on the line, but you crossed it Shaggy." I smirked

"Oh touche" he said.

I pulled up to his apartment and parked. As he was getting out I grabbed his arm "Hey Deeks do you want to come over tomorrow and discuss our covers maybe find if there's a way that we know each other so if we need to talk it's not suspicious?"

He smirked an mischievous expression covered his face "Well you could be my girlfriend, it's meant to be us both being teachers, love at first sight if you will."

I groaned "Deeks really? Do you want to discuss this or not?"

His smile grew wider "Sure Fern it's a date."

"What no, I ,you know that's not what I meant." but he was already walking away, humming as he went.

Infuriated I reversed almost hitting a trashcan as I did. On the way home I honked at about fifty cars and ran at least two red lights. Why was he like this, when he's actually being serious and nice he always regrets it or covers it up. I couldn't have a normal conversation with him anymore not since.. No I was not going to think about that at all. I have work to do and he seems distracted if he doesn't fix that this op will be impossible.

_**That's it please if you have suggestion leave them I'm new help meh! Are you guys excited for the next ep 6x16 I can't wait even though it's probably a Densi fight any Densi is good for me and I do want to see their relationship mature. Does anyone else just want a sweet Densi kiss just not because they almost died or they were confession their love just for no reason except that their happy you know. Anyway thank you guys. Stay tuned :)**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Omg guys I'm so sorry it's been so long I've been having real issues at school and now I have to see a shrink yay fun. Anyway I will try a lot harder to update. Anyway I love the new episodes, but the writers keep bringing up children and I'm like STOP TEASING US. Oh btw you can follow my instagram sitcomcriminal if you feel like it. Please follow and review it means a lot.**_

_Deeks POV_

I didn't drop my smile or posture until I heard her screech away. I threw the front door open and slammed it shut with my foot once I was inside. I tossed my messenger bag onto a nearby chair and flopped onto the couch. Monty ran up beside me and licked my face thoroughly. I patted him on the head and tossed a ball wedged between the cushions down the hallway. He threw himself after it, skidding out of sight. I sighed and kicked a nearby box with my foot. It tipped over and a take away carton fell out. Kensi's order was written on it in sharpie so I knew it was hers. I dropped my gloomy expression and grinned like a child. I had to resist the urge to just pick it up and stare at it. I sighed again beginning to get frustrated.

I ran my hands along my thighs before pushing myself up and staggering to the kitchen. I refill Monty's food bowls and he gallops back in to eat. I yanked the fridge door open, all the little glass bottles jingled in the side. I reached a hand in, the cold biting slightly, and pulled out a beer. Before shutting the door I noticed a pink box. I nudge it open with a finger and see some colourful glazed donuts. Kensi was stocking up my fridge more and more, and every time she did it I felt like it meant she was always coming back. I felt the beer slip from my hand and fall to the floor. It smashed sending golden liquid creeping across the kitchen floor and Monty barked and cowered near his bowl torn between food and fear.

I ran a hand roughly through my hair, grating my teeth. These lapses of concentration had been happening very frequently and they all had to do with Kensi. I was afraid some day soon my concentration would slip on the job and I would hurt her or Sam or Callen. It was why I held back around her, only allowing our banter and nothing more, especially not since that night. No thinking about that would make this 1000 times harder.

I went into my cupboards and fished out a towel. I wiped the liquid away careful not to cut myself on the glass. Then I grabbed a dust pan and brush to sweep the glass away and dumped it in the trash. Not having anything left to do my mind started to wander, all I could see was mismatched brown eyes and wavy brown hai- I need to do something. I grab another beer from the fridge gripping it tightly.

I walk quickly into the living room and sit down in front of the TV. Monty returns and climbs up next to me. Normally I would kick him off the couch , but today I need him to distract me. I turn on the TV and crack open my beer. I flicked through channels, but nothing interesting is on, there a cooking show on some girl has burnt her food, but that makes me think of Kensi.

I decide the safest option is to watch something on my DVR. I'm going through the list when I see a few episode of Top Model recorded. Kensi. There she is again appearing in the smallest parts of my life. I decide I'm not going to stop thinking about her as long as I'm conscious. I watch down at Monty, he senses my gaze and looks up at me accusingly.

"It's just you and me buddy." I whisper rubbing behind his ears "But I'm going to see Kensi tomorrow."

His ears perked up at her name. "We're going undercover so you won't see us for a while." I sighed for the final time that night and got up to go to bed. I changed into a t-shirt and pajama bottoms then slipped into bed. I fell asleep with thoughts of Kensi and what awaited us.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Kensi's POV**_

I wake up at 8 am my thoughts dreams filled with Emily and undercover ops and Deeks though I hated to admit it. He texted me early this morning saying he'd come over around lunch. I had 4 hours. I decided to read up on my cover again although I'd done it 50 times last night. Annie Joan Ley is 31 years old is not married with no kids, she got her education at the University of San Diego and moved to Los Angeles this year after previously having taught at Clairemont high school for 5 years. Eric and Nell had backstopped her earlier history, but it wasn't vital or likely to come up in conversation. I did know enough however to talk about her past should it help me connect with Emily.

I felt satisfied with my revision so I decide to watch TV. I checked my recording and realised I'd recorded most of my Top Models on Deeks' TV. There were a few however and I decided that was better than nothing.

For the first time I wasn't really that interested and I figured out that I hadn't watched it alone in a long time. It was more fun having Deeks complain beside me and listen to him insult all of the models. He told me once that none of them were as pretty as me and like normal I'd punched him. I don't know why I couldn't just take his compliments.

When the last episode ended I still had two hours to go. I had literally thought about Deeks for two hours. I thought a run might clear my head. I changed out of my night clothes into some leggings a tank top and my Nikes.

I grabbed my iPod and ear buds on the way out and locked the door behind me. I didn't have a particular route and I just ran the streets passing familiar shops and houses. My techno was blaring in my ears and I jogged to the beat. Once I reached the beach I turned back and ran home.

It had felt like a long time, but I discovered I'd only run an hour. I groaned in annoyance and went to take a shower. I took as long as possible washing my hair. When I got out I dried it and even curled it loosely. I went to my closet and picked out some jeans and a plaid shirt. I put them on and returned to the living room. It was now five to twelve and I sat down and pulled out a magazine.

My chest thumped when I heard his car pull up and I had to force myself to stay on the couch. He knocked calling, "Kens" and I got up and opened the door for him.

I was greeted by two paper bags and grinned at him, "Is that yummy yummy heart attack?"

He dropped the bags to his side and smiled back, "Only for you." I stepped to the side and let him in, "Don't act like your only getting obese for me."

He looked over his shoulder at me, "No I'm doing it for Monty so we can be fat together and sit on a porch at a retirement home.'"

I looked at him, "Where am I?"

Deeks spreads the food out not looking at me, "You, oh you look exactly the same and serve me prune juice while wearing a sexy nurse outfit."

I roll my eyes, "You're disgusting."

"You know you love it." He says his eyes sparkling. He handed me a carton and sat himself on my couch. I sit down next to him and for the next few minutes there is only the sound of eating. When we both finish unhealthily quickly, I turn to him, "So what do you know about your cover?

"Drew Marvin Benton, 32 single, from the city, was a lawyer for 3 years and now teachers law classes. He went university in Washington, but came back to Los Angeles after that. Previously did lectures at UCLA LAW. I'm sure only other staff members will ask us questions about our education."

I nodded, "Okay how to we know each other? I still think we need some kind of connection, linking us."

Deeks grinned at her, "I think we have a great connection." I punched him in the arm, "Okay, okay um how about we met at a teachers conference and kept in touch. That way we can discuss course outlines and stuff we learned together and it won't be weird even though we're in different fields." I considered this, "Yeah that sounds believable, but not too complicated and lots of people go to those. And we can say when we found out we were both working here it would be nice to talk to someone about our classes.'"

After a little more discussion we decided to watch a movie. I demanded Titanic and he obliged me putting in the tape and grabbing me a beer from the fridge. About half way through the movie I fell asleep and when I woke up around 3:00am I was lying against Deeks and he was asleep too. I snuggled into him and let myself fall back asleep. I would think tomorrow, for now I was at peace.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Deeks POV**_

I woke up to find Kensi in my arms. I didn't want to wake her because I knew she'd leap away from me. I just sat and watched her chest rise and fall. We started our undercover op today and we had to go into OSP in about an hour to get wardrobe. I wondered if I would have to wear a suit, then my mind traveled to what Kensi would have to wear and decided that was a bad idea.

I decided leaving Kensi to wake up alone was best. I slid out from under her letting her fall back onto the couch. I stretched standing up to my full height. I limped to the bathroom and stripped off all my clothes and turned on the shower. When it was hot enough I got in. The water ran over my back releasing all the tension from sleeping on the couch.

After I had sufficiently woken up I stepped out grabbing a towel and folding it round my waist. My overnight bag was in Kensi's closet and contained a basic outfit. I trudged over to her room and opened the door. All I hear is Kensi scream and run into her closet a whirl of brown hair whipping behind the door and then it slamming. I blinked and looked around on the bed were a bra and a shirt and a pair of boots were lined up on the ground.

"Kens!" I called

"Deeks!" She screeched, "You can't just walk in here!"

"I'm sorry!" I called trying to hold back my awkward laughter, "But I thought you were still asleep on the couch."

"Clearly not!" She yelled

"Do you want your undergarments?" I asked innocently

"No," she hissed peeking her head out the door, "I want you to leave!" But she seemed distracted, she was talking, but not looking directly at me, I followed her gaze and noticed she was staring at my chest, "What?" I asked, "You like what you see?"

She glared, "Get out."

I smirked, "Whatever you say princess." I walked out closing the door behind me.

I realized a moment too late that in my haste to irritate Kensi I had not retrieved the bag of clothes. I decided that I would just wear what I had on yesterday and take the taunting from Sam and Callen.

I trudged back to the bathroom and scooped my rumpled clothes off the cool white tiles, thankfully I hadn't splattered any water on them. I pulled them on and arranged them hoping they looked as acceptable as possible.

Seeing nothing left to do I flopped onto the couch and started flipping channels. After watching the first 5 minutes of some crappy soap I heard the door creak open from behind me. I decided not to make eye contact. She flopped down next to me, but I was too tempted not to say anything, "Are we gonna talk about what just happened?"

Kensi took a deep breath, her eyes filled with concern, "Yeah we should," I choked on my own spit, "What?"

"Deeks there is clearly something here, I feel it all the time, when did our banter start to mean something?" I didn't know what to say, but she pressed on saving me from speaking, "This morning I woke up in your arms and you were awake, but you didn't do anything and neither did I." She paused, "But I am not going to jepordise this OP, so we will not talk more until this over okay." I nodded, but it was a lie, I wanted to talk now, but the finality in her voice was clear.

"We should head to work, big day." I said awkwardly, standing up. Kensi got up to, "We can go in my car, " She walked in front of me, "Can I drive?" I suggested, she looked back at me over her shoulder smirking, "Not a chance."


	6. Chapter 6

I adjusted my pencil skirt, ignoring how uncomfortable it was. Hetty had showed me my or should I say Annie's wardrobe in ops this morning when Deeks and I arrived. I started to walk towards the school, Riverdean Academy my high heels clicked against the pavement and my purse swung on my wrist. I wondered how Emily could afford to go to this private school I made a mental note to check on that, maybe the info he sold payed for a lot I'd probably have to ask Emily once I gained her trust. I also noted Eric had not mentioned anything about mother either, maybe that had something to do with it. I pushed open the glass entrance doors and found myself in a blue carpeted hallway. There was a man in a navy suit standing by a door gazing at his watch, he looked up, saw me, smiled and began walking over, "Hello Miss Ley" He held his hand out and I shook it, "Hello Mr Greene." Mr Greene was the principal, clean record all round nice guy.

"I'm happy you'll be joining us this semester I'll show you to your office then we have an assembly in the auditorium, which is in the east wing, just follow the signs, Mr Denton will be joining us in a few minutes as I must also show him his office." He said and I nodded. We waited making small talk, I learned he had a daughter overseas in Australia, then the door opened behind me and Deeks approached. I was speechless for a second I mean I'd seen Deeks in a suit before, but I had forgotten how good he looked. It was also a navy fitted perfectly to his figure, he had on a light blue striped button down with no tie and black brogues. He held his hand out to me, I gaped, "Annie nice to see you," I regained myself and took it,but that didn't stop him from smirking "Drew hi, I should have known Benton would be you."

"You know each other?" Greene asked

"Yes," said Deeks, "We met at a teaching conference kept in touch,"

"Well that's nice that you both know someone, please follow me." Green showed us around naming classrooms and what teachers taught which subjects. We passed Deeks' classroom which was more of a lecture room with wood panelled walls. Then we came to my office it was nice had a window and a nice oak desk, some filing cabinets and a bookshelf, "Thank you," I said, "Drew I'll see you later, Mr Greene," I nodded to them both, Deeks gave a little salute before they both left and I closed the door.

I opened my purse which was leather and quite big and held a laptop and some books. I pulled the laptop out and placed it on the desk. I turned it on and video called ops just to check in I was met by Nell and Eric's standing in OPS, "Hey guys so far so good Deeks and I are both in, but since this family is almost untraceable, we're going to need to ask Emily for history."

"Yeah sorry, but John Maclan knew how to cover his tracks well it's even highly likely he's not even using real names, but why is the real question." Nell said

I sighed, "Anyway I gotta go, there's an assembly and then I have class later, update me on anything, bye."

"Bye Kensi," They chimed

I closed the laptop. I left my purse on the desk as well, but grabbed the keys to my office and my cell, then left the room. I followed the signs Mr Greene had indicated, but the steady flow of students also gave away its location and soon arrived outside the auditorium. I entered behind a group of chattering girls who were giggling animatedly, "Did you see the new Law teacher Mr Benton?"

"Yeah he was near the library, he's so hot!"

"I know, but I heard from someone he's got a girlfriend."

"Who?"

"That other new teacher Miss Ley apparently the came here together,"

"Aww what a shame,"

I coughed and the girls jumped around before giggling some more and dashing off to their seats. I went over to the teachers section and took an empty seat in the third row. The room itself was grand with marble floors and wooden seats, blue draping hung around the wooden walls there were a lot of windows. The students were all wearing blue blazers with matching blue and maroon ties and maroon knee socks. The emblem on the blazer pockets was a shield which had a picture of a river in it and Riverdean written across the bottom.

I felt someone sit down next to me and looked to see Deeks grinning at me, "Hello Annie" I rolled my eyes at him. "So," Deeks said leaning back in his chair, "I have sometime before my class do you wanna discuss anything you've got."

I considered, but thought I should tell him what I discussed with Eric and Nell, "Yeah okay we'll meet after this," I turned away to look at the beginning of the assembly, "Oh and I got you a present, it's in your office happy undercover assignment." Then he leaned away from me and to the front as well. This was going to be a long assignment.


	7. Chapter 7

**I am sorry it's been so long I just couldn't bring myself to write on hiatus and then I was busy and then it was the final season of Austin and Ally (Disney show I know I'm lame) and I've had major writers block and I'd love to promise more frquent updates, but I don't want to bring your hopes up just to frustrate you so I will TRY very hard to update faster. Thank you for the follows and review I love them, so keep at it. Enjoy this chapter, it's ver short I know, but I need to switch to Kensi's POV as it's the more productive of the two. **

Kensi was perched on the desk in my classroom relaying her discussion with Eric and Nell, the class was rather like the auditorium, it was more of a lecture room than a class, it had wood paneled walls and matching wooden desks. **(Picture Ted Mosbys classroom in HIMYM) ** She had just finished, when the bell rang and students began flooding in. This class didn't have Emily in it so I was really just doing it for fun. Kensi jumped up giving me a small wave before exiting. I stared after her unable to tear my gaze away until the door shut behind her.

I sighed directing my attention to the students before me. They all had this look in their eyes it unnerved me I cleared my throat and started, "Hello Class I am Mr Benton- Okay what is it?"

I couldn't continue until I knew what all the knowing looks were about, detective instinct. A few students turned to each other chuckling eyebrows raised, I folded my arms, some guy in the back finally spoke up, "Mr B you have the hots for Miss Ley,"

The rest of the class nodded their agreement, I coughed, was it suddenly really hot in here, "I have no idea how that is relevant to this class Mr?"

"Aimes" the boy replied, "This is a law class Sir we're just giving you the evidence." I sighed in defeat, "Not that it's any of your business, but I am not attracted to Miss Ley, we are just friends,"

"But Sir," Another girl piped up, "I heard you knew each other from a while back,"

"Well I met Miss Ley at a conference yes, we are friends,"

Another boy chipped in, "Sir friends don't stare at each others asses," The whole class erupts into fits of agreed laughter. I mess up my hair clearing my throat yet again, "Alright I'm teaching law not how to interrogate someone," But I couldn't help, but think these kids broke me easier than Sam or Callen could have.

"Common Sir I bet you will be going out with her before the end of the year," Aimes said cheekily, I rolled my eyes, but I couldn't help the _I wish _that flashed through my mind. I knew this wasn't the last I would here about this from them. I thought about part of what Aimes said, _end of the year _I hadn't even considered how long this Op would last, would we need to be here the whole year?

All the possibilities of what could happen with Kensi in a year whirred in my head. I knew it was unprofessional and stupid, but as teachers it was almost like we could live a normal life for a little while, and normal lives had normal relationships right? This was bad, my mind was going places it shouldn't until this Op was over, if ever.

I pushed these dangerous thoughts away for now and finally got into some actual teaching. This was going to be a long assignment.


	8. I'm Sorry

**Okay guys.. I'm so sorry, but I will not be continuing this story. This is really hard for me to do especially since this is the first story I ever started and it has so many followers, but I have to tell you I rushed into this story. I had no plans for an ending no plot point to lay in the chapter to make a good ending. And I realized I still don't and I don't want to write a shitty story that's going no where. I am honestly so sad about this but it's the right thing to do. I have no inspiration and I am not as obsessed with NCIS LA as I once was which is sad, but true. I still love the series and watch every episode, but I could barely finish Don't Give Up Miss Blye and I don't have the heart to finish this one. I also wanted to tell you a little fact, so I'm 14 and I love being 14 and I write shows for teenager well, like Austin and Ally it's what I'm good at I can relate and I love those shows because I am in the age group. So I am SO SORRY but I just can't drag myself through finishing this. If anyone wants this story PM and I'll give it to you with any info on the story I have. I will delete the story in a week if no-one does. Thank you for you're support and I hate that I'm doing this, but I just have too. I love you all. Cat**


End file.
